Our Nightmares
by QueenofHearts7378
Summary: Danny was going to strangle a certain ghost. Not only did they trap him in the Ghost Zone with twelve strangers (three who sound British), but they're making them all go through their worst nightmares! Can Danny survive with his secret intact? Though these strangers do seem to have secrets of their own... Rated T for flirting and battles.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginnings

**Yay! A new fanfic! Soooo I was up all night one night reading others fanfics when I came across one about a maze of fears with Danny and his friends. Now, I hadn't slept in a while and sometimes when I don't sleep enough I go into what I call auto-pilot. Basically it's like sleep walking but I'm awake and aware, I just don't remember anything I said or did. It's not that fun. Well I still dream while I'm on auto-pilot and I had a dream that Danny Fenton, Sam, Tucker, Dani, Randy Cunningham, Howard, Jake Long, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Grover, Harry Potter, Ron, and Hermione all met by going through each other's nightmares. When I woke up I still remembered most of this dream and was like ding-ding-ding, LIGHT BULB! So I turned it into a fanfic. **

**As usual, for those who don't know, I only do one disclaimer per story instead of one each chapter, but it's a good one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO **_**NOT **_**OWN DANNY PHANTOM, RANDY CUNNINGHAM 9TH GRADE NINJA, AMERICAN DRAGON JAKE LONG, PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, OR HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY. IF I DID, I WOULD BE FILTHY STINKING RICH. AND I AM NOT FILTHY STINKING RICH. I REPEAT: I DO **_**NOT **_**OWN ANY OF THE FIVE SHOWS/BOOK SERIES LISTED ABOVE. SO DON'T SUE ME. **

**Enjoy a dip into my strange mind!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mr. Fenton?"

"..."

"Mr. Fenton."

"..."

"MR. FENTON!"

Danny jerked his head up to find a very angry Mr. Lancer scowling at him from his desk. Danny yawned.

"Yeah Mr. Lancer?"

Lancer crossed his arms, still scowling at Danny, "Are you paying attention, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny stretched his arms, and yawning said, "Of course I am."

"Well then what was I just going over?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I don't think I understand everything, but...it had something to do with a book, right?"

His class snickered behind while Lancer pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can you be more specific?"

"A book we were reading?" His statement was more of a question.

Mr. Lancer glared at him while the rest of the class openly laughed now. "My class is not for sleeping, something I will discuss with you after class." Then he turned back to the bird and continued his boring narration on some book.

Danny propped his head with one hand on his desk. His eyes were half closed, and he was struggling to stay awake. He glanced at the clock. Only one minute left and it seemed to be going slower with each second. Danny frowned. It would be just like Clockwork to annoy Danny by slowing his classes down. He'd done it before. He gets _really _bored in his tower.

Then finally, _finally, _the bell rang.

The class rushed out, with the exception of Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Danny shouldered his backpack and said, "Go ahead guys, I'll catch up."

Tucker nodded, barley looking up from his newest PDA. Sam glanced at Danny, letting a bit of worry show in her eyes before nodding, too, dragging Tucker with her out of the classroom.

Danny walked up to Mr. Lancer's desk, "You wanted to see me."

Mr. Lancer sat down at his desk and looked at Daniel Fenton. He looked, not exactly tired, but worn. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were duller than usual, and his hair was messier than usual. He was slightly hunched over and his clothes were hanging loose on his small frame. Lancer could tell something was wrong.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Fenton? Maybe something that's keeping you up at night?"

Danny looked at him, his expression never changing. He knew Mr. Lancer cared about his students, that's why he was so hard on them, especially Danny. Though he seemed to turn a blind eye to the bullying. Danny was surprised, not showing it though. Lancer was right, in a way. Something was keeping him up at night. Ghosts kept showing up around town, while he was trying to sleep. Emphasis on _trying. _

"I'm sorry Mr. Lancer. I've just been having trouble sleeping." Danny said, ending the sentence with a yawn. Mr. Lancer looked at him.

"I'm aware of that Mr. Fenton. Any particular reason why?"

Danny smiled humorlessly, "They're just nightmares." Then he walked out the door without waiting for a reaction.

* * *

"Cunningham? You awake?"

Howard looked at his best friend, who was snoring away in Driscoll's class. Howard smiled mischievously. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a big, black marker. Time for some payback. Just as he was about to draw a mustache on his best friend, Randy gasped, his eyes shooting open, and he went tumbling into the aisle. The class roared in laughter.

"Mr. Cunningham!"

Randy stood back up, looking at the very angry science teacher. And her skeleton husband.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees, Mrs. Driscoll?" Randy asked sliding back into his seat.

"Were you sleeping in class again?"

"Oh no, no I would _never _do that." Randy said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Mrs. Driscoll sniffed disapprovingly, "I would hope not," she glanced at Howard, who had hidden the marker behind his back as soon as Randy woke up, "And Mr. Weinerman? Do try to keep from drawing on peoples faces when they are sleeping." She turned back to the board continuing the lecture.

Randy glared at Howard, who wasn't looking at him and whistling, tunelessly.

"What the juice man? Were you about to draw on my face?" Randy whispered.

"Haha, _what? _I have _no _idea what you're talking about." Howard whispered back. "And anyways, what the juice were you doing sleeping in class? You _never _sleep in class. And I don't count the times when you shloomp into the Nomicon."

Randy put his head in his arms and groaned. "I haven't been sleeping well, alright?"

"Let me guess, late night attacks." Howard started playing a game under the lab table he and Randy shared. "That's wonk. They won't even let you sleep now, huh?"

Randy sat back up, blinking his weary eyes, "Nah, McFist and The Sorceror sleep too. They hardly ever attack at night." Randy let out a yawn, stretching his arms. "I can't sleep 'cause I keep having nightmares."

Howard paused his game and looked at his friend, "Have you asked your stupid book?"

Randy glared at Howard, "It's not a stupid book, it's an-"

"-ancient, 800 year old book full of ninja wisdom." Howard interrupted, waving his hand aimlessly," Yeah, yeah, you've told me this a thousand times, Cunningham."

"Well stop calling it a stupid book. And no, no I haven't."

"Well why not?"

Randy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Mr. Cunningham! Mr. Weinerman!" Mrs. Driscoll glared at them from the front of the room, "What have I said about talking in class?"

"Uhhh..." Howard scratched his head, "You know, I don't remember."

"Well maybe detention will jog you boys memories."

Howard's eyes widened. Normally he doesn't mind getting detention, but tonight was game night! He couldn't get detention! He looked at his best friend.

Randy saw the pleading look on his face. "No."

"Please Cunningham?"

"No, Howard. You know it's only for emergencies."

"This _is _an emergency! Game night, Cunningham, remember?"

Randy groaned, "Fine but you owe me." He closed his eyes, Mrs. Driscoll was still glaring at them.

He opened his eyes and she gasped.

Randy Cunningham's usual sapphire eyes seemed to have gotten twice as big and about three times deeper, tears started to swell in the corners of his eyes but never fell, he brought his hand up to his chin, and slightly stuck his lower lip out.

The rest of the girls in the class sighed.

"D-do you _really _have t-to give us detention?" Randy said, his lower lip trembling.

Mrs. Driscoll squirmed where she stood.

"Ooohh, I love it when he does this!" Theresa squealed, making google eyes at Randy.

What she was referring to was Randy's puppy dog face. It was the sweetest, most adorably heartbreaking look ever. You were lucky if you ever got to see it. But if you were on the receiving end...you just couldn't say no to anything. He could wrap you around his finger. Randy loved attention, he really did, but not the kind of attention his puppy dog face got. That's why he used it so rarely.

Mrs. Driscoll stared at him, her eyes starting to tear up as well, "W-well...I...you-you see..." She wrung her hands uncomfortably, "May-maybe just a warning this time." Randy instantly smiled at her, his eyes going back to normal. "But you will have detention next time I catch you talking in class!" She said pointing her finger at him, as the bell rang.

Randy and Howard rushed out of class, grateful for the day being over.

"So what was this about nightmares?"

* * *

**Here's some details about who all is going to be in it as well as a time frame for the story. I wanted them all to be kinda within the same age.**

**Team Phanton** Amity Park, IL

1\. Daniel (Danny) Fenton/Phantom

2\. Tucker Foley

3\. Samantha (Sam) Manson

4\. Danielle (Dani) Fenton/Phantom

**Ninja and friend** Norisville, OH

5\. Howard Wienerman

6\. Randall (Randy) Cunningham/The Ninja of Norisville

**American Dragon and friends** Manhattan, NY boroughs.

7\. Jacob (Jake) Luke Long/Am. Dragon

8\. Trixie Carter

9\. Aurthur P. (Spud) Spudinski

10\. Rose Korosu/Huntsgirl

**Demigods and protector** Long Island, NY

11\. Perseus (Percy) Jackson

12\. Annabeth Chase

13\. Grover Underwood

**Golden wizard trio** Scotland, Great Britain

14\. Harry Potter

15\. Hermione Granger

16\. Ron Weasley

**Pairings - actually, none but Jake/Rose, maybe a little flirty flirt flirt between some couples**

**Time frame!**

**For Danny Phantom - next to last episode. No PP, so no reveal, and no Danny and Sam dating**

**Ninja - after the episode "Snow Klahoma". Shadow Julian has been realeased into the world, but that will not be addressed.**

**Am Drag - after Hong Kong Longs, simply for Rose to be in it with her memories**

**Percy Jackson - sometime after the labyrinth but before the start of the 5th book**

**Harry Potter - week before school starts in their 5th year**

**To clear some stuff up - not all of these fears will be the actual, canon fears. Some i made up to add drama to the story, some for humor. Some I tweaked a little to better suit the flow of the story. Rose never had her last name mentioned in the _entire _series so I made one up. Can anyone guess what it stands for? It's kinda ironic considering what Jake's last name means. Also, tell me if any of the characters seem OOC.**

**Until next chapter my viewers of corn!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginnings

**Chapter 2**

_Concentrate. _

Jake balanced on the broom, eyes closed, books towering in both hands, while Fu Dog hung on his shoulders, constantly spouting off magical facts that Jake already knew, trying to throw his concentration.

_Concentrate. _

"Come on Jakie!" Trixie cheered from her safe spot, just in case he fell, again.

"You can do it this time bro!" Spud hollered, standing by Trixie in the safe spot.

_Con-cen-trate!_

Rose sat quietly, knowing that whatever she said could throw Jake off, having gone through similar training herself. She smiled. It was good of Jake to invite her to visit America for some time. She was tired of just seeing Jake in their dream dates.

_Come on Jake! Rose is watching, so don't screw up. Concentrate. _

Jake was tired. It wasn't from training with Gramps, studying with Rose, skateboarding with Trixie and Spud, or patrolling last night. He could feel the fatigue weighing his arms down, and winced inwardly as Fu Dog's voice kept hammering in his head, not helping the headache that had been formed from lack of sleep.

But Jake kept calm, drowning out all the voices, till all he could hear was his own breathing. At that point, he seemed to be half-asleep, only awake in his own mind, which had started to wonder off. Then it came to the factor that had him so tired.

Jake snapped to attention, wobbled on the broom a little, before falling back towards the floor. Fu Dog jumped off him, just in time to avoid becoming a cushion to soften Jake's fall. Jake hit the floor hard, and the dozen or so heavy books landed mostly on him.

Trixie and Spud winced from their safe spot in the corner of the room. Lao Shi started his lecture on how important good focus was. Fu Dog walked around, complaining about him being sore.

Rose got up and walked to her boyfriend, who was still lying on the floor, not having got up after fell off the broom. She moved a couple books off him and laughed.

"Gramps," She said, stopping him mid-lecture. She, like most of the Long family and friends, had started calling Lao Shi 'Gramps' after the battle in Hong Kong. "He's not listening, he's asleep."

"_What!_"

Sure enough, Jake was fast asleep on the floor, despite having just fallen from a broom and having about a dozen, 10 pound books fall on him. Gramps shook his head, muttering Mandarin under his breath. Trixie nodded her head in admiration, while Spud laughed his head off.

"I got it," Fu Dog said as he grabbed a cup full of ice and water. Rose took a few steps back, not sure if he had the same reaction to surprises as she did when she was woken up. Fu Dog wasted no time in dumping the cup full of ice and water on Jake's face.

He jumped shouting, "_Cold! Cold! Really cold!_" As he danced around, trying to get the ice that had, somehow, fallen into his shirt out.

This only made his two friends laugh harder, while Rose put her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle the giggles. Fu Dog threw a towel at Jake, laughing as he said, "Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep while training."

"S'not my fault," Jake yawned, helping Rose pick up the heavy books.

Lao Shi glared at his grandson. "Have you been staying up late playing video games again?"

Jake shook his head as he yawned again, putting the books back on the bookshelf. Lao Shi continued to glare at him, not believing him.

"He really hasn't Gramps," Trixie said, finally getting her breath back, "If anything Jake's been leaving earlier than usual."

"I've been trying to get some more sleep," Jake mumbled, his eyelids drooping, "I've been having nightmares." He looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well, _one_ nightmare. Over and over again."

"Well that's funny," Spud said, plopping down on the couch next to Jake, "I've been having the same nightmare for the past few weeks. It has clowns." Spud shuddered.

Lao Shi frowned. "So both of you have been having the same nightmare? Has anyone else had any?"

Rose sat next to Jake, occasionally prodding him awake. She nodded her head. Trixie leaned on the wall next to the couch, "Yeah, why? Ya think something's doing this to us?"

"Maybe. Fu Dog?"

Fu Dog pulled out a bunch of the magical guide books, leafing through them quickly. "There isn't anything I've ever seen or heard of that could do something like that, but I'll keep looking."

Rose stood up, pulling Jake with her, "Meanwhile we'll go to the library. Maybe we will find something there."

* * *

Percy flew up, gasping. He looked around the cabin, trying to catch his breath. The sun was just starting to rise, but breakfast was still an hour or two away. He put his head in his hands, his breath finally slowing.

_Just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. It wasn't real._ He groaned as he lifted his head and got up from his bunk.

He got dressed, trying to shake off the effects of the nightmare. Why oh why did demigods have to have realistic dreams? Why can't they have normal nightmares.

Percy finished dressing ,and walked out the door, heading down to the shore to kill time till breakfast. The camp was just waking up, campers stumbling out of the cabins. Some heading to various buildings to get a start on the day. Some checking in and around their cabins for any pranks that had been laid in the night. Some standing around the corner as they watched their pranks go off.

A thought crossed his mind as he looked towards the forest. Percy turned and raced to the Big House.

Before he got to the door, Chiron came trotting out. "Percy!" he called out surprised, "Why are you up so early?"

"I need to ask you a question," said Percy, slightly winded from his run.

"Okay, what is the question?" Chiron said, looking curiously at Percy.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, is there any monster or god or other mythological creature that can control dreams?"

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "There are two, why do you want to know?"

Percy let out a sigh before saying, "I've just….I haven't been sleeping well….and usually….you know I get dreams every now and then….but they aren't like the usual dreams….and I….I don't know…."

"Percy, you can tell me. What's troubling you?" Chiron said kindly.

"I've been having the same nightmare for weeks straight now. It's the same every time, and I want to know-"

"You too?" A voice said behind Percy. He turned to see his friend Grover trotting over to him, bags under his eyes.

"You've been having nightmares also?" Chiron asked.

Grover nodded, stopping to stand next to Percy.

Grover nodded, stopping to stand next to Percy. "Yeah, the same one. Over and over again." He looked to Percy, somewhat sheepishly, "You see any rabbits in your dreams?"

Percy looked at his friend strangely. Then he snickered. "You still haven't gotten over that?"

Grover shook his head at Percy. "It's not funny," He said, "Has anyone else been having these problems?"

Percy sighed tiredly, "Don't tell her I told you, but Annabeth's been looking tired lately and when I commented on it, she said she had trouble sleeping."

"No one else?"

Grover and Percy shook their heads. "So something's targeting you three," Chiron turned away from them, "Find Annabeth and meet me back here as soon as you can. We have some research to do."

Percy groaned as Grover pulled him away from the big house to find Annabeth. Maybe she'll know what, or 'who' is targeting them.

* * *

**Sorry. Been focusing on my other story.**

**I'm not writing from Harry's point of view. It's basically just him waking from a nightmare, not telling anyone, and going back to sleep in Grimuald Place. Nothing exciting. And yes, Ron and Hermione have been having nightmares, but they're keeping just as quiet. I'm not good at writing from Harry's point of view, so no wizards till later chapters. Sorry wizard and witch fans.**

**Mornig-Star57: **Thank you. For being my first reviewer and for liking the story.

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost: **One, _love _the name. Two, I'm glad you liked it enough to flip a random table. Three, you are the first person to ever flip a table for me, hypothetically or otherwise...thank you!

*sigh* **I'm tired, I'm sore, and if I keep writing I'm going to get detention and won't be able to write for you guys for months.**

**Until next time my viewers of the corn!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Kidnapped

**Chapter 3**

**Kidnapped**

* * *

Danny winced as he got out of the him-shaped hole on the middle of the football and Sam rushed over to him, helping him up.

After leaving (somewhat dramatically if he's honest) Mr. Lancer's classroom, Skulker thought it would be a _brilliant _idea to try and hang Danny's pelt on his wall. Unfortunately for Skulker, while Danny was tired, he was also in a _very _bad mood.

Hello. Misplaced. Aggression.

Though Skulker got a good hit in before Sam could suck him in the thermos, resulting in the Danny-shaped hole that is now in the middle of the football field.

"Dude, you need to sleep," Tucker said bluntly, coming over to help Danny walk.

Danny snorted as he released his core, letting the cool, icy blue-white rings wash over him, "Thank you for stating the obvious Tucker." Then he sighed and leaned on Sam and Tucker, "But I can't. I-"

"-Will get some sleep," Sam said, cutting him off. "You slept in all our classes today, then went and fought Skulker. What's keeping you up?"

They waited for an answer before they heard, what sounded like snoring-

"Is he asleep!?" Tucker exclaimed, looking at his friend who was between him and Sam.

"Huh," Sam smiled, "Well we should probably get him home."

She hadn't walked two steps before she tripped.

"Tucker," she groaned. It felt like she was carrying Danny by herself. (Even though he _is _a lot lighter than most people because of his ghost half, he's still isn't fun to be carried around by his peers.) She turned to look at Tucker, only to get a little worried when she found him snoring on the grass.

"Tucker?" She noticed her eyes starting to get heavy and struggled to keep them open. She let Danny slide to the ground and grabbed her phone. She was getting more sleepier by the second and knew it wasn't just lack of sleep causing her friends to pass out.

She fumbled it open barely having the chance to press any buttons, before she too fell to the grass, sleep quickly coming over her.

But not before she heard a familiar, low chuckle ringing in her ears as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_NINJA SLICE_!"

Howard relaxed in Randy's room, phone on speaker, listening to his friend destroy a McFist bot.

"_NINJA JUMP_!"

Some crashing was heard through the speaker and Howard winced. Then he heard Randy say some (not) clever quips before a final,

"_NINJA ELECTRO-BALLS!"_

Paired with a huge explosion. But by that point Howard was already focused on _Grave Punchers 5.4_.

"_So where was I before the McFist bot?_"

"I don't know," Howard replied, shrugging, "I kinda stopped paying attention about two minutes after you started talking."

"_...Are you at my house?"_

"Yeeeep"

"_Playing the new Grave Punchers without me?"_

"Hey! Not my fault you NNS'd on game night." Howard said through a mouth full of chips.

"_**And **__you're eating my food?"_

"So what? You 'Cunningham the vid' all the time. 'Bout time I started getting paid back."

Randy sighed on his side of the phone. He took off the mask and Howard heard the familiar suit wrappings through the phone.

"_I stopped 'Cunningham-ing the vid' after the Otto incident...and you know that." _Randy yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. His eyelids grew heavy and he dropped to the ground. He fought to stay awake, but he lost. His head hit the ground and he started snoring.

"Cunningham?"

"..."

"Hey Cunningham!"

"..."

Howard frowned. The phone was still connected, but Randy wasn't answering. Just as he paused the game, Howard heard a faint, deep chuckle just behind him. His eyes forced themselves close and he collapsed on the floor in Randy's room.

* * *

Jake sat at the round table in the library, using his arms as a pillow as he slept. Trixie and Rose were leading through books while Spud surfed the web.

Trixie sighed as she threw another book onto the growing pile of discarded books. "I'm about to give up!" She said, before grabbing another book, "Do you seriously think we'll find something here?"

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I really don't know. Spud should hack into the old Huntsclan files to see if they have anything on record that I never knew about."

Spud spoke up from behind the computer. "I already did that. They really needed better security. I mean anyone could hack into their files. Oh, that reminds me, someone did hack into their files. So I followed the signal to this guy's PDA and hacked into it. Much more of a challenge than the Huntsclan. I got to looking and he had a _ton_ of files on - get this - ghosts."

Trixie shuddered, "I haven't been big on ghosts since the Shackles Jack thing."

Spud nodded, "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing when I was looking through the files. Jack did show up, but as a low level ghost classified as a cursed ghost. Very low on power according to this guy."

"_Low on power!_" Trixie yelped, "It took forever to get him back into the Mugwomp cup! I don't know who these guys are but they seriously need to do a recheck on power levels."

Spud shook his head, neither of them noticing Rose as she slipped into a forced sleep beside Jake. "These guys deal with a whole new species of ghosts on a completely different level. I think they-" He broke off, yawning as fatigue settled in. "-they know what they're doing." He yawned again, and then noticed Trixie was asleep in the floor. He tried to get up, but only succeeded on falling off the chair.

"Who are you?" He muttered as sleep closed his eyes.

"_**The bringer of your nightmares…." **_A voice whispered, laughing silently.

* * *

Percy flinched under Annabeth's deathly glare.

"You told them," she stated cooly. It wasn't a question. "I thought I asked you not to tell anyone."

Chiron took pity on Percy and placed his hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "He told us for good reason, child. We believe something may be targeting you three."

Annabeth stopped glaring at Percy and turned to her teacher. "Hypnos?"

"While that is definitely a possibility, I doubt he is the one behind this."

"Well why wouldn't he be?" Percy asked, "And does Hypnos have any reason to indirectly attack us anyways?"

"Mr. D has assured me that Hypnos is currently in China. The lantern festival is coming up and he does enjoy that holiday very much. As far as I know, Hypnos does not have any reason to attack you, however indirectly it is."

"Soo, what do you think is giving us nightmares?" Grover asked nervously.

Chiron sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "There is only one other being that I believe it could be. Up until now, I have always believed it to be nothing but a myth, just another scary story to tell at the bonfire."

Annabeth looked thoughtful, "And now?"

"And now I think it is the only possibility." Chiron said solemnly. "What exactly are your nightmares about, may I ask?"

The three campers looked silently at the floor. For several moments no one spoke till,

"Spiders. A lot of big, hairy spiders covering me head to toe." Annabeth said softly.

Percy bit his lip, "Suffocating. Sometimes drowning."

Grover hung his head and mumbled under his breath.

Chiron raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Grover took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, puffing his cheeks in response. "Rabbits" he said softly.

Chiron looked at him funny but otherwise didn't comment. "And these are all your worst fears?"

The three campers nodded their heads simultaneously.

Chiron sighed, "Then that just proves it is him."

"Who?" Percy asked.

Just as Chiron opened his mouth to reply, Grover fell to the ground in a dead sleep. Startled, Percy started for him only to collapse into sleep himself. Annabeth followed soon after.

Chiron remained calm. "Why are you doing this Nocturne?" He asked the empty air. "Nightmares produce no energy for you to harvest."

The sky darkened and a chill swept through. Seconds later, Nocturne appeared slowly into visibility. 7 feet tall with purple goat horns pointing down, and his body resembling the night sky scattered with stars. His tentacles swirled and swayed almost lazily while he smirked, red eyes gleaming.

"Revenge. But not on your campers, I hold no ill will towards them." He said, his voice sleepy.

"Then why bring them into this?" Chiron asked slightly exasperated.

Nocturne shrugged, "Just returning a favor I owed. They might not be harmed though. Unless they make it to the end. I will have no control over what happens then." Then he faded out of view, leaving Chiron to figure how he was to explain this to the campers.

* * *

Harry trudged tiredly down the steps of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He hadn't gotten any sleep thanks to that stupid nightmare that had plagued him for weeks.

He had just plopped himself down at the table when Fred and George appeared with a crack. Harry didn't even jump anymore at their sudden appearances.

"Hello Harry! You're looking a little down today." Fred said squinting at him.

"Yeah," George added, "You usually wait until we're cleaning to start looking down."

"Any reason you're starting early mate?" Fred finished.

Harry just grunted noncommittally, trying to keep his bleary eyes awake.

"Oh leave him alone guys," Said Ginny as she sat down in front of Harry at the table, "Can't someone be grumpy in the morning?"

The twins were about to reply when Ron flopped down to the right of Harry. His head hit the table and he started snoring none too gently.

The twins raised an eyebrow. "Blimey," Fred commented, "First Harry, now Ronnie?"

"What have you been doing at night?" George asks.

Harry yawned, "I can't sleep. Don't know 'bout Ron though."

The three looked at him as he snored on the table. "Guess he can't either." Ginny said.

Hermione came walking into the room, rubbing her eyes and yawning. The twins groaned.

"Not you too Mione," they said simultaneously.

Hermione looked at them questionably. Then looked at Ron, who was still snoring on the table, and Harry, whose head was drooping dangerously close to his oatmeal. "They're having trouble sleeping too?"

Ginny shrugged, "Apparently." Fred and George eyed Hermione suspiciously as she sat down next to Ginny.

"You haven't been-" Fred started.

"-up all night-" George continued.

"-scheming with Harry and Ronnie-"

"-about the Order-"

"-Have you?" They finished simultaneously.

Hermione just shook her head. The rest of breakfast was filled with silence.

Silence…

…

…

Why wasn't Ron still snoring?

Harry snapped his head up and looked at Ron still laying his head down on the table, just not snoring anymore. A little more awake Harry got up and started to shake Ron gently.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked as she watched.

"He's not snoring."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and was about to comment when Hermione fell out of her chair. Ginny's eyes widened and she knelt beside her, only to find she was asleep. A thud on the other side of the table startled her. Looking over, she saw Harry on the ground asleep, his glasses askew. She met Fred and George's wide eyed stares.

"Bloody hell," Ginny said quietly.

The twins yelled, "How are we going to explain this to Mum!"

* * *

**Yay! The kidnapping scene! I want to know how well I wrote the Harry Potter part, because I'm comfortable writing Ninja, Ghost, and Half-Blood parts but I wasn't sure about the Wizard parts. Next is the wake-up scene.**

**I try and get one of these chapters out every time I update my other story, but sometimes I get a little behind. **

**GuardianWitchDemiGhost:** That's some of my favorite fandoms as well. And thanks! I try my best to make them act in character, and with all the different characters and stuff, I was a little worried about it.

**Stryker Young: **The puppy dog face. I just imagined that Randy and Danny would have _killer _puppy dog faces, and I couldn't resist putting one in. Randy seemed more like the person to use it.

**To all the others that read, reviewed, favorited, followed, and actually like this story...**

**A BIG FAT THANK YOU!**

**Y'all make writing worth the blisters on my fingers :)**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Waking Up

**Chapter 4**

**Waking Up**

* * *

Danny groaned as he started waking up. He sat up, blinking away the blurriness from his eyes. He yawned as he stretched, feeling more energized than he has for a while.

He looked around sleepily before jolting up.

Sam and Tucker were laying down by his side, sleeping soundly. Danny got to his feet and bent down, trying to wake them.

"Sam, Sam wake up," He shook her shoulder. She mumbled under her breath and turned over on her side.

Danny sighed, "Sam, you're parents are coming with a dozen pink dresses."

Sam shot up, her eyes wide, and accidentally head butted Danny.

They both groaned and held their heads.

"Jeez, Danny. There are other ways to wake someone up." Sam mumbled, as she layed back down, her eyes watering.

Danny groaned and took a few steps back and tripped over someone, landing on his rear. Shaking his still throbbing head he looked to see what he tripped on.

"Danielle?"

The young girl only snored in response. She looked the same as she did when she left. She still wore her red beanie and blue hoodie. Although, he noticed, she had bags under her eyes, as if she hadn't been sleeping well.

"Is she here? Why is she here?" Sam asked, still rubbing her head.

"Better question is, where is _here_?" Danny asked as he shook Dani awake. Sam walked over and started to poke Tucker awake. He just rolled over, mumbling under his breath. Sam frowned. Rearing her leg back, she kicked him in the rear with her combat boot.

Tucker yelped as he was rudely awakened, "I'm up! I'm up!" Groaning he stood up, stretching his back. Then he looked around for a moment.

"Were we kidnapped again?" he asked.

"What do you mean again?" Sam and Tucker looked up to see Dani sitting up and smiling at them. Danny stood next to her, but was looking around with his eyes narrowed.

The two shrugged, and Sam said, "Being friends with a hero tends to get you kidnapped on occasion." Sam saw Danny turn to look at him with guilt in his eyes and as he opened his mouth to say something she cut him off, "And we wouldn't have it any other way, so no guilt trips Danny."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed throwing his arm around Danny's shoulder and smiling, "Besides, we save your butt just as often as you save ours."

Danny snorted, but smiled anyways. Then he turned to Dani, "How did you get here, Dani?"

She frowned, before getting to her feet and standing next to Danny, "After I last saw you, when you helped me stabilize, I explored Europe." Her eyes lit up, as she remembered all the small adventures she had there, "I'll tell you all about it later. Well, I was flying, on an airplane, back to the States. I was going to visit you and maybe explore California a bit. Anyways, I started to get reeeaaaalllllyyyy sleepy. It was weird because I had just woken up from a nap and drank about four cups of coffee. Next thing I know I'm asleep and waking up here...which is where exactly?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the Ghost Zone," Danny replied. The black sky above them swirled with the dark green energy. Despite the dismal coloring the place was still bright. This was the only reason Danny knew it was daytime. The ground beneath them, the dark grey rock that was common to the floating islands in the Ghost Zone. Dead, dark purple trees surrounded them, except for small paths going this way and that out of the clearing. Trying to look the the trees was useless. They were packed in so close together and vines and roots blocked their views and any paths through the trees.

He looked at his younger clone, "Have you been sleeping well?"

She lowered her head. "Not for the past few weeks. I've been having this nightmare."

The trio's eyes widened. Danny was about to say something when something behind her caught his eye. He frowned, and started walking over to see what it was better.

The other three followed him, curious as to where he was going.

"Well, looks like we aren't alone." Tucker commented.

Sam rolled her eyes while Danny groaned, "Now I can't just fly us out of here. I'd expose my secret."

Tucker shrugged, "You could just leave them here."

Dani sighed and crossed her arms, "As much as I'd _love _to agree with Tucker, my hero complex is screaming to help them."

Sam looked at her from where she was standing over one of the boys on the ground, the one with the dark purple hair, "You have a hero's complex?" She asked her.

Dani smiled at her, "Uh, yeah. I'm _his_ clone," she jerked her thumb towards Danny, "I picked up a lot of his traits and skills. One of those being his hero complex."

Tucker sighed dramatically, "Great, now we have _**two**_ half-ghost teenagers with hero complexes! How will we get anything done?!"

"Technically, I'm not a teenager."

Danny smirked at her, "Mentally or physically?"

Dani stuck her tongue out at him before replying, "My body is at the age of 12, I have the brain of a 14 year old boy, and I was technically born a couple months ago." Then she blinked, "Wow, that is messed up."

"Yeah, great, as much as I hate to interrupt your clone/cousin bonding time," Sam interrupted, glaring at the two halfas, "We should probably wake these guys up."

Danny nodded as he got a better look at the two 15 year olds asleep on the ground. One was a short, somewhat heavy boy with bright orange hair that looked almost like a mohawk, with it flipping up. He wore a dark blue shirt with a squid on it, dark green shorts, and red sneakers. He also had very dainty hands.

The other boy was tall and skinny, but was somewhat built like a runner. He had tyrian purple hair, whether it was dyed or not Danny couldn't tell. He wore a red shirt, a slate gray, long sleeved jacket, black skinny jeans, and purple sneakers.

Sam reared her boot back to kick the purpled-haired teen awake, but Danny grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. He quickly said, "I don't think that's the best way to wake them up, Sam."

The girl glared at him and shrugged his hand off her shoulder with a huff, "Fine. How do you suppose we wake them up."

Danny let a mischievous smirk cross his face as his eyes glowed glowed a bright, icey blue.

Hold his hands out over the sleeping boys, they glowed with a faint blue light as Danny reached into his core for his ice powers. Focusing, he formed some snow balls in his hand and promptly dropped them onto both the boys' heads.

The response was immediate. The skinny one jumped about four feet in the air, dancing around saying "Cold, cold! That is cold!" while shaking the snow off of him. The short one just jerked up and started wiping all the snow off his face.

"What the juice, man! That was so WONK!"

The purple haired teen turned to find four faces staring blankly at him.

"Who goes around shoving _snow_ into peoples faces other than you shoobs! Where the juice did you even _get_ snow?!

"Dude, what language are you speaking?" Tucker asked warily.

"Nevermind that," Sam interrupted, "How about we introduce ourselves? I'm Sam Manson."

"Tucker Foley."

"Danny Fenton."

"Dani."

"Whelp, that's going to get confusing real fast. I'm Randy Cunningham."

"Howard. So is there anything else we can call you?" Howard looked at the halfas, giving them a scrutinizing glance.

"Oh!" Randy clapped his hands smiling, "Dan!"

"NO!" Danny yelled, covering his ears, "Not Dan," he continued in quieter tones, "Please. I have...bad memories with that name."

Randy shrugged, then looked at Danielle, "Ok. Well is Dani your full name?"

The girl shook her head, "Danielle."

Randy spread his hands, smiling, "Then how 'bout Ellie?"

She thought about it for a moment before smiling back, "I like it."

Danny rubbed his forehead, thinking, "So how did we all get here? I just remember…." His eyes flickered to Randy and Howard, "Umm, coming from the football field and then nothing."

Sam and Tucker shot quick glances at the two boys two. "Well," Tucker started, "Umm, _Dash_ had just beat you up," Danny nodded his head, knowing he really meant Skulker, "and me and Sam were helping you home when you fell asleep on us. I got nothing after that."

Sam picked up from there. "I tripped and noticed that Tucker had fallen asleep as well, just a couple seconds later. Then I start feeling tired and tried to call your sister, but passed out before I had the chance."

"Well you already know how I got here," Ellie piped up, "On a plane, four cups of coffee, then SNAP," She snaps her fingers for emphasis. "Out faster than your dad going after gh- fudge. Fudge." She looked sheepishly at Danny.

Randy and Howard exchanged glances. "Alright," Randy started, "Well I was at the park doing…." He pursed his lips, thinking, "_Stuff_!" He exclaims smiling, "I was doing _stuff_. And talking to Howard on the phone," He turned to glare at his bestie, "Who was in _my _house, eating _my _food, and playing _Grave Punchers_ without me!"

Howard shrugged, "You NNS'd on game night. I thought we went over this."

Randy waved his arms wildly, "You still could've waited for me! It was the gravy fries all over again!"

"Hey! I got you some gravy fries!"

Randy's face went a little green, "That was not gravy, and those were not fries. It was _shnasty_."

"OK!" Yelled Sam, who was getting tired of them going off track, "Back to the story?" She glared at them and they both winced.

"Right, right," Randy said sheepishly rubbing his neck, "So I got finished with my…._stuff_, and started going to my house when I just wonked out."

"Cunningham was still on the phone with me when he dropped, so I paused my game to yell at him when I wonked out too."

There was a stretch of awkward silence as nobody said anything. They all just kind of stood there, fidgeting. Suddenly Randy gasped. He started patting down his pockets and looked relieved as he felt what he was looking for.

Tucker raised his eyebrows, "Did you have to check to see if you were still wearing your underwear?" Danny and Ellie snickered from his side.

Randy crossed his arms. "NO! I was just looking for the No-" His eyes went wide," the n-n-_notebook_ I lost. Yeah, lost a notebook. Lots of stuff in it. Important stuff." Randy smiled nervously before he abruptly changed the subject.

"So where are we?"

* * *

**So this chapter is mostly dialog, because that's what you do when you meet for the first time. You talk. And you stand there awkwardly.**

**The journey through the nightmares will begin soon! The next chapter will have our group right now meeting the rest of them as they start walking.**

**You know, I had **_**no idea**_ **that people actually like this story enough to curse me out for not updating. That actually made me happy :)**

**Matt: **I try not to take so long to update and I write as often as I can, but circumstances trip you up, life kicks you when you're down and responsibility sits on your stomach so you can't get up. That and school always punches you in your face with homework and detention when you're least expecting it.

**So I had the scene going kinda this way, but then I got bored and this popped out and I was like NO. But I didn't want to delete it so….DELETED SCENE!**

"What the juice, man! That was so WONK!"

The purple haired teen turned to find four faces staring blankly at him.

"Who goes around shoving _snow_ into peoples faces other than you shoobs! Where the juice did you even _get_ snow?!

"Dude, what language are you speaking?" Tucker asked warily.

"Hey Cunningham?"

"WTJ? Last I checked I spoke American."

"Cunningham."

"_'American?' _I think you mean English."

"No! That's a class."

"CUNNINGHAM!"

The teen paused, looking at his friend, "Jeez, no need to yell. What's up Howard?"

The newly dubbed Howard was staring up at the sky, "Do you know where we are?"

Purple hair blinked, "Norrisville?"

"Yeah, no. You might want to look up."

He looked up,"Well, that's wonk. How much you want to bet McFist or the Sorcerer is behind us being kidnapped."

"Flames above, you get kidnapped too?"

"Uggghhh, that just means one of you has a hero's complex. ANOTHER teenager with a hero's complex, that's _just_ what we need. HOW is the world still standing!?"

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Too Many Names

**Chapter 5**

**Too Many Names**

* * *

Ghosts are real.

Soooo, _bruce_!

If students can turn into monsters on a daily basis, why can't ghosts be real?

At least that was Randy's train of thought as he walked around the dead forest. Him and Howard were a little ways behind the other four teens. But he didn't mind. They seemed to know where they were going.

Well, there was only one path, but they actually knew where they were. He'd have to ask Nomi about the Ghost Zone when they got back to Norrisville.

"Can't you just Ninja out and smoke-bomb us out of here, Cunningham?" Howard whined. For the fifth time in just as many minutes.

Randy spared a quick glance to the four other teenagers conversing quietly amongst themselves several yards ahead.

"Keep your voice down," Randy whispered. "If worse comes to worse, I'll put the mask on. We aren't in any life-threatening situations at the moment."

"And what exactly would you call 'life-threatening', Cunningham? 'Cause I remember a trip under the school with Julian and you didn't put on the mask till the last moment, when Julian tried to crush you with gym equipment."

Randy made a face at Howard, "Not the point, bro." They walked for several more moments, none of the groups speaking, when they came upon a curtain of deep purple vines. On the other side they heard several voices arguing back and forth. Randy and Howard had joined the group from Amity and they all looked at each disbelievingly before pushing through the curtains to enter another clearing.

In the middle stood three teens the same age as everyone else, except Ellie. A black-haired, green eyed boy (who looked strangely like Danny) was arguing with a tan blonde with stormy grey eyes. Another boy was trying to mediate between the two. He had curly brown hair that was just poking out from beneath his baseball cap, brown eyes, and walked a little funny. All three wore the same orange t-shirt with faded letters, jeans in various shades of blue, and sneakers. The girl had a baseball cap stuffed in her back pocket.

The three newcomers stopped their arguing and turned to look at the six new teens.

The black-haired boy turned back to the blonde girl, "I _told_ you we weren't in the Underworld." He said triumphantly.

Randy blinked, "The Underworld? WTJ, is that were all the stank comes from?" He wondered out loud.

Everyone there looked at him oddly. Danny was the first to shrug off his weird comment, "No, it's not the Underworld. Well, it might be, depends on who you ask. We're in the Infinite Realms, or better known as the Ghost Zone. I'm Danny by the way."

The blonde turned to face him, "Annabeth, and how do you know?" She demanded.

Danny gave her a 'duh' look. "Because I've been here before. Well not _here_ exactly," He backtracked, "But I have been to the Ghost Zone multiple times. Green swirling sky, and dead purple foliage? All the signs point to us being in the Ghost Zone."

"Great!" The black-haired boy exclaimed, "Now how do we get home?"

Ellie shrugged, "We're in a different dimension. A dimension that goes on forever. Unless you have a map, or are in a well known area of the Zone, chances of finding a portal back to Earth are pretty slim. I'm Ellie."

"So in other words," the boy with the cap stated, "We can't get home."

Annabeth scowled, "So this _was_ a direct target on us. I just wonder who Chiron was going to say it was before we all passed out."

Sam looked like she was putting some clues together, "Did this Chiron say anything about this person before you passed out?"

Annabeth looked at her, her grey eyes calculating, "We've all been having trouble sleeping, and we were asking our teacher Chiron about possible causes. When we told him we've all been having nightmares about our worst fears, he said he knew who it was. We passed out before he told us the name."

Just then Danny bit out "_Malbenita ĝi!_" **[1]** Randy didn't know what language it was, but he was pretty sure he just cursed.

Danny ran a hand through his hair, "I know who it is. I bet the _somnia perdas _**[2]** is still sore about the whole dream fiasco a while ago."

"But nightmares produce no energy for him to harvest." Tucker pointed out, "Only good dreams."

"But maybe he's not after power this time," Sam commented, "Maybe he's out for revenge."

"Then why would he kidnap all of us," Ellie spoke up looking thoughtful, "I mean you three and Jazz were the ones who stopped him last time. I was in Florida at the time. And I seriously doubt any of these guys have tangled with him before. So why would he take us?"

That left the four silent as they thought over different theories.

"Was that Spanish?" Annabeth spoke up suddenly.

She received, eight blank looks from everyone. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You said some things in a different language, it sounded like Spanish. But it wasn't."

Danny blinked at her for a moment for it processed. "Esperanto and Latin," he replied.

"Espa-whata?" Echoed Randy, who was poking around the edge of the clearing.

"Esperanto." Said Tucker, "Esperanto was an unofficial artificial language in the 1800's, and has since died out. It's now only used as a perfect secret code for geeks to talk to other geeks."**[3] **He frowned at Randy, Howard, Ellie, and the black-haired boy sniggering at him. "One of our friends in the Ghost Zone only speaks Esperanto, so we became fluent in it."

"OK!" Randy exclaimed, as he skidded back to the groups, "I don't know about you shoobs, but I'm getting pretty tired of talking to you guys without knowing what the juice your names are." He smiled at the three and pointed to himself. "I'm Randy. Randy Cunningham."

"Howard." He grunted.

"I already introduced myself as Ellie." She waved at them.

"I'm Danny, again." He said as he rubbed his neck.

"Sam Manson." She kept her arms crossed as she kept watch of the clearing edges.

"Tucker. Tucker Foley. Or T.F. as in Too Fine."

Sam whacked Tucker on the back of the head. "This isn't the ideal place to flirt, Tucker."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "As I said before, my name is Annabeth."

"Percy." Said the black-haired boy, who smiled as he jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Grover."

And once again, the nine teenagers were forced to fidget through an uncomfortable silence. Randy wasn't really paying attention to anyone as he thought about some things.

They were all here for a reason. This was one fact he knew. Why was _he_ here? Well, he was the Ninja. With him out of the way the school and Norrisville will be easier to take over. So the person who kidnapped him must be in league with the Sorcerer or McFist. But then again, they don't know that Randy Cunningham 9th grader, is the Norrisville Ninja. So the kidnapper must know his secret, kept it, but wants him out of the way anyway.

Now why was Howard here with him? Leverage most likely. After all, Randy would do anything for his best bro. And the same was for Howard. As selfish as he is, he's a loyal friend who has helped Randy fight monsters since the beginning.

Now the others.

Danny already said that him, Tucker, and Sam have already had a run in with the kidnapper. What Randy got from the conversation earlier was that there was some problem with dreams and the kidnapper. Maybe he was stealing dreams for power? Whatever he was doing, those three and someone named Jazz had stopped them. So revenge. But there was no one named Jazz here and Ellie had been traveling at the time. Randy got she was a nomad, as she had talked non stop about all the places she had been to in the past few months. So Ellie might not be here out of revenge, but maybe she could have done something about the situation if she wasn't here with them. But what could she do, she's only twelve!

Randy hasn't known Annabeth, Percy, or Grover long enough to get a valid estimate on why they were here, so he'd have to watch and listen.

Randy was brought out of his musings as a rustling was heard behind him.

He whipped around, tensing for a fight or flight. One hand went unconsciously to his jacket pocket and he felt the mask in his grasp. He saw the others tense up too. Danny and Ellie took a step in front of Sam and Tucker, balancing on the balls of their feet as if they were about to charge someone. Percy shifted his feet into a fighting stance and pulled a pen out of his pocket. Annabeth and Grover did the same, except Annabeth reached for something behind her back and Grover pulled out some reed pipes.

The vines which they had come through earlier shifted to reveal another blonde girl but with cerulean blue eyes, and a shorter boy with black hair spiked with green gel. His eyes were so dark they looked black.

"Yo Spud! Trixie! There's some people in this clearing!" The boy shouted behind him, with a _very _clear New York boroughs accent. The two walked further into the clearing and two more teens walked in behind them. The first was a African American girl, her black hair pulled up in twin buns on each side of her head, with hazel eyes and wearing what Randy could only describe as hip hop style. Then there was a pale, gangly boy wearing a blue beanie, his brown hair peeking out of the edges. His mouth was set in a lazy smile, and he had tired brown eyes as if he had just waken up from a nap. He reminded Randy of a skater he had seen a while ago.

"'Sup dawgs! I'm Jake." The short boy in the red jacket waved as he walked toward them. "This is my girlfriend Rose," he gestured to blonde next to him, "and these are my two best buds Trixie and Spud." He pointed at the hip hop girl and skater boy respectively. "Do you know where we are?"

Howard groaned, "Is there ANYONE ELSE, stuck in this place?!"

Just then, the vines rustled once more as three more teens came into view. Howard blinked. "Does this mean I can tell the future now?" He looked thoughtful for a moment before shouting, "And now we will all go home!" He waited a moment before before crossing his arms and muttering under his breath. "Well that's wonk, I guess I can't tell the future." Randy patted his friend on the back sympathetically.

Randy then turned his attention towards the _other_ newcomers. One was a scrawny boy that looked shockingly similar to both Percy and Danny. They shared the same build, height, and hair. The only difference was the eyes. Danny had bright, icy blue eyes. Percy had calm, sea green ones. The new guy had vivid emerald eyes behind black, round, wire thin glasses. On his right, was a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. She was whispering frantically towards the other teen - a gangly ginger with freckles splattered across his face.

"Alright," Ellie growled, "This is the _last time _I am introducing myself. If we meet one more person here, I'm gonna slap someone!" She pointed to the seven newcomers. "My name...is Ellie." She glared daggers at the rest of the teens.

"Bloody hell, you sure have anger problems." The ginger said in a clear British accent.

Elixir blinked. "British. You're British." She dead panned. "So now he's kidnapping people from different countries, just great!" By this point her voice had taken on a dramatically sarcastic tone. "Is anyone here from China!?" She shouted at the sky.

"I'm from Hong Kong," Rose spoke up, "I was just visiting for the summer."

Ellie groaned as flopped on the ground, lying on her back, "It was rhetorical."

"So who are you?" Randy asked, wanting to get the introductions over with.

"Ron Weasly." Was the ginger.

"Harry Potter." Said the Percy and Danny doppelgänger.

"Hermione Granger." The girl said in a know-it-all voice, "Do you know where we are? I've never read about a place like this before."

Percy gave out a short laugh. He nudged Annabeth with his elbow, "Another know-it-all just like you Wise Girl!"

"Shut it Seaweed Brain. I'm Annabeth."

"Percy"

"Grover"

"Again, I'm Jake."

"Rose."

"Trixie."

"Call me Spud." He sniffed and grinned lazily at them.

"Tucker. Tucker Foley."

"Sam."

"Danny." He gave them a goofy grin.

"Randy Cunningham."

"Howard."

"Great, we all know each other," Stated Rose, "Now _where are we_?"

"_**You're in your nightmares." **_Came the dark reply. Everybody snapped their heads up to find Nocturne, smiling at them, his ruby red eyes glinting in amusement.

"_**Now let them games begin…."**_

* * *

**Oh my Clockwork, I really got sick of writing everyone's names over and over again. But, that's what happens when you meet ten people in a couple of minutes. You have to introduce yourselves over and over again.**

**So all of my groups have met! I know it really doesn't seem very actiony. That's because it's not. I like to take my time and try to make the story flow. While I do read some good stories, I don't like them very rushed. I have a feeling this story is going to give me problems just because there's so many people in it. Seventeen teenagers. And at least eight of them have hero complexes. Jeez.**

**This is mostly from Randy's point of view, in case you haven't noticed. The little deep thinking he did? He is smart, to a degree, he just doesn't apply himself and really doesn't care. He's stated several times that he's good at riddles and, in my head, he was trying to figure out why they were all here and he was trying to solve it like a riddle. Does that make sense?**

**The next chapter should have a little more insight into each other, and beginning the actual fighting of the fears. I'm not sure which fears I should start with, if you've got any ideas let me know. It could help.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Starting the Journey (Kinda)

****Chapter 6****

****Starting the Journey (Kinda)****

* * *

_**"******Great, we all know each other," Stated Rose, "Now ********where ********are we********?"****_

_**"******You're in your nightmares."********Came the dark reply. Everybody snapped their heads up to find Nocturne, smiling at them, his ruby red eyes glinting in amusement.****_

_**"******Now let them games begin…."****_

* * *

Nocturne quickly disappeared in a swirl of stars before the young ghost hunters and other heros could react.

As he floated into the viewing room he chuckled, getting revenge on the Halfa would be fun. He can't exactly go ghost with all those people there. That and he finally managed to get rid of those favors that had been hanging over his head. Kronos and the Sorcerer had been especially annoying.

Nocturne smirked as he watched the nearest screen. He pulled out his list of nightmares and tapped his chin. '_Now, which fear to start with….Danny's I'll save for last, since it's so dramatic and uncontrollable._' Nocturne gave an involuntary shudder at the memory. '_I do hope someone else's nightmare finishes them off before they get to that point. I'll have no control over that nightmare._' He scanned some of the others and snorted, '_Heros afraid of fuzzy bunnies and chickens, go figure._' He stopped at one particular fear and gave an evil smirk.

He knows what he'll start with. Now to lay the trap.

* * *

Percy watched as Danny lunged for the star guy as he swirled away. He landed on his elbows and knees and let out some curses in an unfamiliar language.

Percy walked over and held out his hand to help him up. "You know where we are, and who that was. Care to shed some light on it for us?"

Danny grabbed his hand and got up. Wiping some dirt off his hands, he said, "Nocturne. That's his name." Danny glanced at the newcomers who weren't here for the previous explanation. "Me and my friends from Amity Park tangled with him before and won. He's still sore about it."

The purple haired guy, Randy's, eyes went wide and he started bouncing where he stood, "Oh my Ninja, you're from AMITY PARK!" He said shouting the last part.

Danny and Ellie winced and rubbed their ears. "Jeez, no need to screech," Ellie mumbled.

"Uhh yeah. Wha-"

Randy cut him off as he started babbling, "THAT'S THE BRUCEST THING EVER!" Another wince from Ellie and Danny, "You guys live in the most haunted town in America! Maybe even the world! I'm always watching the news about that place because Phantom protects that town from all the other evil ghosts and he's about as big of a thing as the Ninja is! I mean the Ninja is pretty bruce in his own way what with all the weapons and constantly saving the students after they're turned into rabid monsters and the occasional robots that attack the town, but Phantom is a total _superhero _with powers and everything! I mean he can fly and shoot lasers and the Ninja can run on walls and-" As Randy kept going on about comparing some ninja with this Phantom, Percy turned to look at Annabeth and Grover and motioned them over away from the group. The group that was currently looking at Randy with both impressed, annoyed, and confused faces.

"I'm guessing Nocturne is the monster Chiron was going to tell us about right before we passed out." Grover whispered as they bent their heads together to talk.

Annabeth nodded, "I'm debating whether or not to reveal our powers and heritage to this group."

Percy and Grover gave her an alarmed look. "Why would you do that?!" Percy whispered frantically. "I thought we kinda make it a point to hide from mortals!"

Annabeth shot him a look that made him shut up quickly, "Even if they _are_mortals, there's something off about them."

Grover nodded, "Something about some of them smells off. He pointed to Danny and Ellie, who were currently arguing with Randy and Howard. "Those two smell like death and underground. I would put it up to them being demigods but they still smell like normal mortals." He pointed out Jake who was standing off to the side talking in hushed tones to Rose, Trixie, and Spud. "I swear on my pipes he smells like a dragon, all firey and scaley. But it's more subdued and hidden under the smell of a normal mortal." He pointed at the newest trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, the latter of whom was in a deep discussion with Sam about animal rights. Tucker had fainted at something Ron and Harry said to him. This caught the attention of Danny and Ellie who left Randy, who was _still_talking, and asked about Tucker. Apparently Ron grew up with no technology. Why this would make Tucker faint he had no idea but Danny and Ellie seemed to think it was funny. "Well those three smell like Lou Ellen, that Hecate demigod we have in the Hermes cabin, just more powerful. Again I wouldn't question them being demigods if your doppelgänger, Harry, didn't smell like he's been around Nico." Percy gave Grover a funny look. Grover ignored him and pointed to the _still talking_Randy, "He smells like old Japanese magic and someone passing gas. Don't ask me why about that second one, he could have a really bad stomach or ate one too many burritos. The only time I've smelled that same kind of Japanese magic was when I visited this school a couple years back. There was that funny smell hanging around the place."

"Maybe he's from the same school?" Percy suggested. Annabeth had withdrawn a little, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Why were they chosen?"

Percy and Grover were brought out of their musings as Annabeth spoke. "What?" They said in unison.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "We're demigods. We're used to being kidnapped and attacked by monsters. But them? They're regular mortals." Glancing at Grover, who opened his mouth to say something she quickly said, "Maybe. But still, what makes them so special to the point where they get kidnapped and put into this situation?"

Percy spared a glance back at the group. Danny had woken Tucker up and had dragged him and Sam away from the main group. They had their heads together and were whispering frantically, Danny in a deep debate against the others.

Ellie was talking to Rose and Jake. They were talking with her about how she had traveled practically everywhere in the world.

Trixie was pale and shaking. Spud, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were trying to get her to talk when Hermione shooed the boys away. Ron threw his hands up in the air and muttered something about girls. Harry shook his head and started talking to Spud with Ron interrupting every now and then.

"Well Danny said him, Sam, and Tucker had tangoed with this ghost before, and he's most likely out for revenge." Percy started.

"But," Grover added, shifting his feet (hooves, whatever), "Ellie said she wasn't there when it happened, so why would she be taken?"

"Somewhere in that useless babble, Randy talked about killer robots and students turning into rabid monsters."

Grover's eyebrows shot up, "So maybe he _is _from Norrisville."

"Well how do we know?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at her like she had lost all the cells in her brains, "That has got to be the only dumb thing you have ever said." Before Annabeth could act on the furious glare that sprung up in her eyes, Percy turned around and yelled at Randy, "HEY SANDY?!"

All other conversations stopped as Percy got Randy's attention, some breathing out sighs of relief as he stopped talking. "IT'S RANDY!" He shouted back from the other side of the clearing.

Percy gestured for Grover and Annabeth to follow him to the main group. He lowered his voice once he got close enough, "Uhh, yeah. Randy. Are you by any chance from Norrisville?"

Randy blinked before breaking out into a smile, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Percy jerked a thumb at Grover, "He went to school there a couple years ago. We're trying to figure out we all of us were kidnapped. Care to shed some light on that?"

Randy lost his smile and shifted his weight, "W-well it _could _be b-because me and Howard are the Ninja's biggest fans," He smiled nervously, stuffing hands in his pocket as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "So you were kidnapped," He said slowly, "Because you're fans...of some ninja."

Howard scoffed and Randy stomped on his foot.

"Well why were you kidnapped?" Randy said defensively, crossing his arms.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Why were _any_of us kidnapped? Crazy bad guys."

Danny snorted and they both turned to him. He gave a goofy grin at them, "I prefer to call them evil fruitloops."

Jake gave out a short bark of a laugh, "Dawg that has got to be the best way to describe them. I've got this teacher, _obsessed _with magical creatures like unicorns and dragons. I'm always telling him he's a wack job. I think fruitloop fits him better, yo."

"Getting back on track," Hermione said, "That wasn't exactly an answer Percy."

Percy shrugged, "I have an annoying habit of making people mad. That coupled with my _awful _bad luck..." He put up his hands in a 'what-can-you-do' gesture as he trailed off.

"So what exactly was everyone doing when they blacked out?" Annabeth asked, putting her hand under her chin as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe we can figure out why we're here from that."

Sam got a funny look on her face, "You mean like a…._share circle_?" She asked incredulously, "I don't do share circles," She shuddered in disgust.

"I think she means just saying what we were doing when we passed out," Rose said drily, "No holding hands or any of that." She shot Sam a smile, "I'm not too fond of that kind of stuff either."

Sam nodded, "Alright," she glanced around at the group of teens standing around in a circle-ish shape. "Well me, Danny, and Tucker were walking home from our school football field."

The red head, Jon or something, got a confused look on his face and leaned towards, was his name Harold? And asked under his breath what football was. Percy raised an eyebrow when he whispered something about a squid witch back.

Percy nodded, "So you guys were coming back from football practice-"

Tucker snorted, interrupting him, "Who said we were playing football? We're the Casper High losers. No Danny had just came from the football field after being _beat up _by the football players. For the third time this week."

Danny spared his friend and dry look, "Thanks Tuck."

"This is the third time I've said this," Ellie growled, "But I was on a plane heading back to America to visit Danny."

Harold, no _Harry_, shrugged, "We were just having breakfast."

"We were in the library researching." Rose said.

"What were you guys researching?" Tucker asked as he typed into his PDA.

"We were trying to get information on creatures that can cause nightmares," Spud said, "I had just hacked into some guy's PDA. They had a ton of files on ghosts."

"That was YOU!?" Tucker shrieked, "DUDE! Not cool hacking into people's private files!"

Spud gave him a surprised look, "That was your PDA?" He adopted a sheepish look, "Sorry man."

Tucker mumbled angrily under his breath.

"I was at the park. Doing _stuff_." Randy said.

Howard rolled his eyes, "Yeah. That doesn't sound suspicious _at all_." Randy elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, Cunningham. I was playing video games."

Randy glared at him, "At _my _house. Eating _my _food."

"Let it go, Cunningham. Let it _go._"

Danny shook his head and looked up at the sky, "We need to be going. It isn't going to stay this light for much longer."

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him," Percy groaned as Randy went off again.

"So how do ya kill a vegetarian vampire? A _steak_to the heart!" Randy laughed his head off as he followed behind the group of ghost hunters.

All of the teenagers present groaned at the bad joke. Danny was rubbing his temples, Ellie and Sam looked like they were about to murder him, and Tucker?

"No, no," Tucker gasped through his tears, "I've got a better one. Have you ever seen a hippo hiding in a tree? That's 'cause they're really good at it." The two went off in another laughing round.

Sam turned around, rearing back her combat boot for a swift kick to the leg when Danny grabbed her and said, "_OK!_How 'bout we take a break?"

The teenagers gratefully sat down in the middle of the path. Howard groaned as he flopped back on the ground. "How long have we been here?" he whined.

"Tucker?"

"About an hour." He replied, looking at his PDA.

"I don't know about you, but I could use something to drink." Grover said as he sat down next to Percy and Annabeth.

"Yeah," Howard said dreamily, "Some McSlushies sound _real _good right about now."

"Some Pumpkin Juice would be great." Ron said as he flopped on the ground.

"Pumpkin Juice?" Annabeth asked.

"It's a British drink." Harry said quickly.

"A blue coke sounds amazing," Percy said wistfully.

"A Nasty Shake from the Nasty Burger sounds heavenly," Tucker said sighing.

All the others who have never heard of the Nasty Burger looked at him funny.

"Ooookkkaayyy," Randy said slowly.

Everyone was silent for moments as they all daydreamed of ice cream and cold drinks. Then Randy spoke up.

"You know, it's not _so _bad here." He said thoughtfully.

All four ghost hunters and the three campers groaned.

Randy looked at them, "What?"

"That's what they all say before something awful happens." Danny said, his eyes scanning the surrounding woods.

Everyone else started to stand up, wary now. Howard just sat up.

After a moment of silence, nothing had attacked him.

"Umm, is anyone else's pants wet?" Howard said as he stood up.

"What? Ewww." Trixie cringed.

Danny's eyes widened as he looked down. "Guys."

Black water was slowly forming around them, soaking their shoes and socks.

"Well this can't be good." Randy said as he picked up one foot.

A roaring sound was heard in the distance behind them. All of the teenagers turned.

A black wave of water at least ten feet tall was speeding their way.

* * *

****Ughhh, I don't like this chapter. It's just getting sooo awkward now. ****

****Summer is here! Woooo! Oh, wait. I _still_ have basketball practice everyday. Well #%&amp;$ . ****

****I really am trying my hardest to update both of my chapter stories, but with the summer freedom, comes the plot bunnies from down under. Just yesterday I had to stop writing this chapter just to get five other stories out of my head so I could focus. ****

****I finally got my license! FREEDOM! And ******_**before **_******my sister this time. Hah! You know you need to get a move on when your younger sister gets her permit before you.****

****I may be going easy on the names. One minute they'll know the name, the next they don't. I'm just going to blame it on ADHD. And I'm not talking about me. ****

****UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!****

****AND A THANK CLOCKWORK FOR SUMMER VACATION!****


	7. Chapter 7 - Percy's Nightmare

**Chapter 7**

**Percy's Nightmare**

* * *

_**~Danny's eyes widened as he looked down. "Guys."**_

_**Black water was slowly forming around them, soaking their shoes and socks.**_

_**"Well this can't be good." Randy said as he picked up one foot.**_

_**A roaring sound was heard in the distance behind them. All of the teenagers turned.**_

_**A black wave of water at least ten feet tall was speeding their way.~**_

Percy learned so many new words in other languages in that moment than he had in his entire life. That includes when Connor and Travis decided to teach Blackjack some curses while Percy was training.

"RUN!"

He wasn't sure who exactly yelled, heck it could have been all of them for all he knew. No. All his focus was the the gigantic wave of black water heading their way.

Now Percy loves water. Especially sea water. Being the son of the sea god, it kinda goes with the territory. Just being near water made him feel better. It was pretty much a mix of an extra strength energy drink and healing potion in one. So yes, Percy loved water.

So when he noticed that his shoes were being soaked, meaning he was actually getting wet, and the water seemed to be sapping his energy rather than giving him some, it was only natural that he completely froze.

It was amazing what details you could pick up when you're about to die. Like how Sandy(?) pulled a black cloth out of his pocket as he ran. Or how his doppelgänger Gary(?) and his friends pulled sticks out of their pockets. Let's not forgot how Danny's and his twin-cousin's eyes turned ridiculously bright green, and Jack's(?) face seemed to get a little more reptilian with fangs and a forked tongue.

So Grover was totally right; these people they got stuck with are in no way normal.

Annabeth, thank the gods, grabbed his arm and tugged, "Come on Seaweed Brain!"

Percy snapped out of whatever daze he had been in and ran with the rest of the group.

As they were running he heard Grover yell back at him, "Percy! Can't you do anything about this!"

Maybe he was still in a little shock, but Percy yelled back with the amazingly smart answer, "I'm getting wet!"

"We're ALL getting wet!" Homer(?) - no _Howard_ \- yelled aggressively.

"PERCY!" He heard his friends shout.

Percy tried, he really did, but the water felt all wrong. Water normally felt powerful and free, flowing and churning through the sea, and by extension through Percy himself. He could always feel it like a pull in the gut. But this water repelled him, made him sick to his stomach. It didn't hold power like the sea normally did. It felt almost dead.

"I can't!" He gasped, "This water isn't right. It's-it's dead or something. I can't do _anything_! It's just like my nightmares."

The whole group had an epiphany in that moment. Sadly they were not able to act on it as the wave crashed down on them.

It was black. Black and cold. His limbs were frozen and stiff. All the air seemed to be forced out of his lungs, and on instinct he opened his mouth. It was nothing like his experiences in water before. He couldn't tell which way was up or down. He couldn't tell which way he was facing so he could swim for air. The water flooded into his lungs, choking him.

Just like his nightmares.

Suddenly something grabbed his elbow and Percy was dragged through the water. He couldn't tell when he had broken the surface, with his face so numb from the cold. He just knew that one moment he was surrounded by blackness, and the next he was choking up water, sharp rocks digging into his side as he laid on the ground.

He lifted his head up to see Randy, Hermy-something, and Spud coughing up water a couple feet away from him. He closed his eyes and rested his face on the cold gravel.

"Honestly," He croaked out, his voice rough from the near drowning, "When I said I was thirsty, this is _not_ what I had in mind."

The other three looked at him for a moment before all four off them broke out into hysterical laughter.

Once they calmed down, they started getting to their feet. "Where's the others?" Randy asked as he wrung out his hoodie. His hair was no longer all over the place and just flopped in his eyes. Hermy-something was trying to get most of the water out of her wet hair. It stuck to her head, no longer bushy and making her look like a drowned chihuahua. Spud looked no better as he had lost his beanie at some point during the whole fiasco and was shaking his head back and forth like a dog. Percy sighed as he realized he probably didn't look that much better.

"I don't know, but let's keep walking. We're bound to meet them at some point."

* * *

Ellie had never been so thankful for her ghost powers before. Except when she visited Russia but that was a _whole_ 'nother story.

She had managed to hold onto her red beanie through the initial crash by turning intangible. And when she saw the rest of the group, save for Danny, being washed away with the water, she grabbed the nearest person to her and brought them to the gravel road which had risen over the water.

As soon as they were put down, she grabbed another two. When she looked back to see if there was anyone else, Ellie nearly freaked when she saw the four of them alone on the path.

The others were coughing up the water that had gotten down their esophaguses before Ellie could save them.

It was then she realized a problem. Everyone else but her was wet. She looked to the black water that had formed into a river beside the gray gravel path and groaned.

A few moments later she was wringing her hair out, grumbling under her breath.

That was her favorite beanie.

The one that looked like her cousin, was shaking his head trying to dislodge most of the water, then shaking his glasses that had somehow not been lost in the tidal wave.

Howard was there mumbling curses under his breathe as he dumped the blackish water out of his shoes.

Annabeth was there too, her baseball cap gripped tightly in her hands as she attempted to wring the water from her own clothes and hair.

"This is not good. Not good at all." Annabeth muttered softly. The other three in the small group looked at each her.

Ellie bit her lip, still mourning the loss of her red beanie, "That's what we had in common." She said.

Harry ran a hand through his wet, messy hair before standing up, "We're literally going to live through our nightmares."

Ellie held her head in her hands. Then she abruptly stood up, her face blank, "Nocturne is going in the thermos for this. I will shake it so hard he'll become soup." She ignored the questioning glances the others threw her "Come on. We need to find the others."

Annabeth grabbed her arm, stopping her, "Hold on just a minute Ellie, we need to rest for a few minutes. We just nearly drowned."

Ellie sighed as she sat back down. "You're right. Sorry."

"So who's nightmare was that?" Howard asked.

Ellie and Harry shook their heads, signaling they didn't know. Annabeth bit her lip and turned away.

"It was Percy's." She said after a moment. "Percy, Grover, our teacher, and I had figured out the three of us were having repetitive nightmares. Percy had mentioned his was about drowning." Annabeth let out a bark of humorless laughter and shook her head. "It was ironic. I wouldn't expect Percy to be afraid of the water. He was practically born with water in his veins instead of blood. I have severe arachnophobia."

Howard frowned, "You're afraid of Iraq?"

Ellie and Harry started laughing. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Spiders actually." She shivered. "I just-I can't help it! I just freeze up whenever I see one."

Harry waved her off, "It's a pretty common fear Annabeth. Ron is terrified of them too. Has been ever since his brother threw a giant one at him when he was little."

Ellie put her head on her knees. "I've been having nightmares where I melt."

They looked at her, dumbfounded. "Where you-" Howard gaped at her, "-where you _melt_?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. Into a pile of green goo."

The three of them went green in the face thinking about it.

* * *

Sam coughed up the last of the water in her lungs, Rose gasping for breath right beside her.

She laid her head on the cold ground, her face already numbed from the freezing water. "I swear….Nocturne is going down for this. I have an occupied thermos with his name on it."

Rose laughed softly, still trying to get her breath back, "Thermos? Are you going to turn him into soup?"

Sam smirked, "I just might." She opened her eyes and started to sit up, "Guess it's just us two. I don't see anyone else."

The blonde sat up next to her, her white shirt clinging to her form. Rose sighed as she wrung out as much water as she could, from both her hair and her clothes.

Sam kicked off her heavy boots, the water weighing them down more than necessary. "I say we wait here for a while, till we get dried off some." She nodded her head to the tall girl next to her, "I'm pretty sure you don't want the boys to get ideas about wet t-shirt contests."

Rose blushed, crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head. "Yeah. Let's stay here for awhile. Maybe someone else will run into us."

Sam nodded, leaning back on her hands. "So tattoo or birthmark?"

Rose, obviously having been asked the same question before, said, "Birthmark."

"Well it's the coolest birthmark I've ever seen."

Rose looked down at her hand, frowning. "Yeah. I'm sure it is. But anyways," she look over to the purple eyed girl beside her, "He said we're going through our nightmares. Like, literally our nightmares, right?"

Sam rubbed her face with one hand, "Yeah. I'm sure you've been having recurring nightmares these past few weeks right?"

"I'm pretty sure all of us were having them. Which is the only reason why we all got stuck together."

They sat there in comfortable silence while they waited for their clothes to dry.

* * *

Jake kicked a small pebble away. His soaked red jacket hung off his shoulder, one hand securing it. His gel had, amazingly, stayed in his hair so it wasn't that different. He had taken off his shoes because they squished with every step and it had driven him nuts. The other two had followed his example.

Tucker had somehow managed to keep ahold of his glasses and backpack, but his hat was long gone. All the tech in his pockets were thoroughly broken, yet he insisted on keeping them.

Ron didn't really have anything to lose that Jake could see, though he kept one hand in his pocket as though afraid of losing something.

"So," Jake said, trying to break the awkwardness lingering in the air, "This Nocturne guy, what's up with him?"

"Yeah mate," Ron piped up, directing the conversation to Tucker, "You blokes have a history with him right?"

Tucker frowned, "Yeah. He put our entire town to sleep."

The other two boys blinked at him. "Uh, so how did you…." Jake waved his hands, trying to get the point across.

Tucker shrugged, "Danny. Nocturne gets his powers from good dreams. Something happened in his dream that shocked him so much he woke up. It was the only way to get those stupid helmets off. I don't remember how he managed to wake the rest of us. But it was me, Danny, Sam, and Danny's sister Jazz up against an extremely powerful dream ghost with tons of ghost henchmen."

Ron rubbed his forehead, "Well your ghosts are different from ours then mate. The ghosts at our school just go through things and talk too much."

Tucker raised an eyebrow, "Ghosts? Those sound more like shades or spirits."

"Is there a difference?" Jake asked.

Tucker grinned and tipped his head, "Oh yes there is and I'll be glad to share my well of infinite ghostly knowledge with you." And with that, he launched into an impromptu lecture on ghosts.

* * *

Of all the things Danny expected his new dream mates to be….half goat wasn't on the list

When the wave hit, Danny had gone intangible out of instinct and started grabbing some of the washed away teens. He saw Ellie doing the same for a brief moment.

The last two he had grabbed had been Trixie and Grover, who he had ended up traveling with for the moment.

Then he had to go and get wet again to avoid suspicion.

Imagine his surprise when he walked up to the partly conscious teens and discovered a sheepish and frantic Grover without his shoes.

And also without feet.

Though he couldn't really say he was totally blown away. After all _he_ was half ghost. He had seen weirder stuff in the GZ.

Trixie was the one who really surprised him. She had taken one look at his hooves and horns (which had been hidden under the cap he had lost in the wave) and treated it as a normal occurrence to randomly find magical creatures.

For all he knew she did that on a weekly basis. He really needed to stop making assumptions about the people he got stuck traveling in the GZ with.

Danny waved his hands, trying to placate the hoofed teen. "Grover, you can stop trying to come up with excuses. I've seen weirder things."

Trixie placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah man. To be honest this is just feeling like a regular day to me now."

Grover sighed, "That's only making me question what you do in your free time. Aren't you wondering how I'm like this at all?"

"Not really." Danny and Trixie deadpanned at the same time.

"Do Percy and Annabeth know?" Danny asked as he pulled at his shirt. The wet cloth was sticking to him and he didn't like it.

Grover wrung his hands, "Yeah. Known for years."

"Are they satyrs like you?"

Grover gave a start of surprise and the straightforward question and said, "No, they aren't."

"But they can't be totally human can they?"

Grover shifted, "Maybe it's best for them to be here to tell you themselves. And I doubt any of us here are normal." He nodded to Danny. "Those are a couple of nasty scars."

Danny froze for a moment, then sighed. He remembered he was wearing a wet white shirt.

It wasn't like he was covered in scars. Most were so faint you didn't see them unless you knew they were there. But there were a couple of permanent ones from his bigger fights. Three claw like ones on his right side ribs from Undergrowth. A puckered burn spot on his left shoulder from Dan. One thin line across his back from Vlad.

And of course the ever present silvery scar on his left palm from the portal accident.

Ghost fighting didn't come free.

"I did mention me and my friends fight ghosts on a daily basis right?" Danny crossed his arms and looked away self consciously, "Not the safest of activities."

"I'll say." Trixie added, "Well come on! Let's go find the others."

* * *

**What? Did you think I'd keep them all stuck together? NAW! It's more fun this way!**

**So Grover's secret got out pretty quick. To be fair, his shoes come off when he stomps his foot too hard. Nearly drowning from a ten foot wave crashing down on him would definitely make him lose his feet.**

**I didn't go into details with every person experiencing the drowning and the waking up and coughing out all the water. So it was kinda paced out over time each time I shifted to another group. Their clothes are wet, shoes full of water, hair is falling in their face, and everyone (save for some exceptions) are freezing cold. Harry did lose his glasses, but Accio'd them back before anyone saw. All three wizards refused to let go of their wands. Annabeth kept a tight grip on her invisibility hat and Randy was not letting go of the mask or Nomicon. Yes, the Nomicon is with Randy. He takes it with him everywhere.**

**I don't know if I'll be updating before Christmas sooooo….**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT! HAPPY HANUKKAH TO ALL THOSE WHO CELEBRATE THAT! AND IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE EITHER….HAPPY SNOW DAYS THAT GET YOU OUT OF SCHOOL!**

**AND IF STILL NONE OF THAT APPLIES TO YOU, JUST HAVE A SUPER BRUCE DAY AND ENJOY LIFE!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Interlude

_**Jan. 9 2016 - update, guest reviewer pointed out a small mistake. Thanks**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Interlude**

* * *

Jazz was _not _freaking out.

Sure her brother and his two friends were found in the middle of the road covered in bruises and completely unconscious with no signs of waking up, and the ghosts were definitely taking advantage of this to run amok in the town. And Vlad was using this as a chance to kiss up to her mom while Danny isn't there to make him look like a fool, and her parents were running around trying to dissect all the ghosts for the sake of science while Valerie tried to destroy them, and Jazz was left alone to deal with them correctly by capturing them in the thermos and planning to return them to the Ghost Zone later, so Jazz was running herself ragged and _nothing_ was going RIGHT!

….

….

….

Ok, so she _might_ be freaking out. But only a little!

Fine. She was _majorly_ freaking out.

As she sucked yet another ghost in the almost full thermos. She took a moment to breathe. "Danny," she said to herself, "I really hope you're going to be ok."

Then an ectoblast shot past her and she took off towards the violent ghost before the other hunters could get to them.

* * *

"Excuse me miss?"

The stewardess tried to wake the young girl curled up in the airplane seat. How this girl could be dead asleep after drinking about four cups of coffee would forever be a mystery. But now she had to wake up because they had arrived at their destination and all the other passengers had exited the plane.

"Miss?"

The stewardess lightly shook the girl's shoulders. Nothing. No mumbling or shifting. Just steady, slow breathing.

"E-excuse me miss?" She shook her a little harder.

The stewardess started to panic. She pressed her fingers on the girl's wrist.

It was slow, much slower than it should be.

She pulled the girl out of her seat and laid her on the ground, checking her temperature and breathing.

"Someone call an ambulance! This girl won't wake up!"

* * *

Heidi frowned as she walked into her living room. Randy's mother (of course she knew his name) was in the living room crying. Mort was flitting around worriedly, trying to comfort her.

"Dad? Mrs. Cunningham?" The two adults looked up at the girl as she walked in. "What's going on?"

Mrs. Cunningham just let out a soft sob as she held her face in her hands. Mort alternated between wringing his hands and patting the crying mother on the shoulder. "W-well sweetie. Oh, um, you see-"

"It's R-Randy." Mrs. Cunningham mumbled. "He-the police found him. The-the park. And-and he won't wake up!" The poor woman cried into her hands.

Heidi gasped in shock, tears gathering in her eyes. Yes she may pretend she doesn't know his name, and yes he was incredibly annoying, but she grew up with him. He was just another little brother to her.

"Is he OK? What happened?" Heidi questioned as she wrapped Mrs. Cunningham in a hug.

"There-there's nothing wrong that the doctors could find. Only bruises. He just, he just won't wake up."

"Has anyone told Howard?"

Mort shook his head, "Not yet sweetie. I was just about to go down."

Heidi waved him off, "I'll tell him."

Heidi walked down the stairs to Howard's basement room, trying to fend off the tears trying to break through. She knocked on the door.

"Howard? You in there?"

No answer. She leaned her head on the door, not hearing video games or sleep farts coming from inside his room. She opened the door.

"Howard?"

She saw the TV paused on some sort of game, his cell phone laying on the ground next to his squishy chair, and him laying flat on the ground like he was asleep.

"Howard wake up. It's Randy. Something happened to him and he won't wake up."

She leaned down to shake him awake and he didn't stir.

"Howard seriously. This isn't funny."

She shook him harder. He inner reporter drew her attention to his phone lying open on the ground. She grabbed it and saw his last call had been to Randy hours ago….and it was still on.

"DAD! DAD COME QUICK!" She yelled, panic setting in. She tried to wake up her sleeping brother, "Howard wake up! Please! Howard!"

* * *

Haley was had just gotten home when her mother pulled her back out. "Mom what-?"

Mrs. Long just walked quickly, keys hanging from her mouth and her coat halfway on. She pulled her daughter's arm and they rushed down the steps. "It's your brother. I just got a call from the hospital."

Haley paled, "_What?_" Her voice going up a few octaves out of fear, "Mom what happened? Is he ok? What's wrong?"

Mrs. Long hailed a cab and directed the driver to get to the hospital as fast as he could. "He was at the library with Trixie, Spud, and Rose. When the librarian got there this morning she found the three of them passed out. None of them will wake up."

Haley let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't nearly as bad as what she had been imaging. "So he isn't dying or injured or anything else incredibly awful?"

Mrs. Long ruffled her daughter's hair, "No sweetie. But it still isn't a good thing. Gramps and Fu Dog are looking in their books to see if it's magic related. Your dad will meet us there."

Haley chewed her lip, "What if he doesn't wake up?" she asked in a small voice.

"He will Haley."

The quiet '_I hope'_ that wasn't said rang heavy in the speeding cab.

* * *

"I don't understand."

Chiron rubbed his forehead. "Percy, Annabeth, and Grover have been put into a deep sleep by a legend that doesn't exist in Greek Mythology and will remain like that for an undetermined time."

The teenaged demigods surrounding the ping pong table gaped at him.

Silena shook her head, "And, you just let that happen?" She demanded.

"It was unexpected. Had I of known of the problems the three had been having for the past few weeks I may have been able to stop this before the went to sleep. However they had kept it to themselves even if it had been unintentional."

"So what are we going to do?" Katie asked, her eyes flitting to where Annabeth and Percy would normally sit.

"We can only wait for them to wake up. In the meantime, we continue going about our day. Those three have been through so much together. They aren't about to be defeated by a dream."

* * *

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BEARD DO YOU MEAN!?"

Fred and George flinched away from the angry adults. Ginny lowered her head, embarrassment and shame flooding through her though she knew none of this was her fault.

"Exactly what we said." Ginny answered, "Fred and George were commenting on how the three of them looked tired when they all passed out. We couldn't wake them for anything. Not even the twin's fireworks jolted them awake."

Lupin frowned as he continued casting spells on the three slumbering teens in the upstairs bedroom, trying both to wake them up and discover if something magical was the cause of this.

"All three have been looking pretty tired lately." He commented, "Would you happen to know why?"

Fred and George shook their heads. Ginny shrugged, "Hermione had been waking up in the middle of the night, freaking out. When I asked her about it once she said it was just a nightmare. But….nightmares can't just make them pass out. Can they?"

Lupin finished his last spell and sighed, "I don't know. But whatever is causing this, it isn't of the magical origin."

Sirius paced the floor. "So we have three teenagers, one who has You-know-who constantly trying to kill him, stuck in a coma-like sleep with no idea how they got like that and can't be woken up." He dropped into a nearby chair with a groan, "Great."

* * *

**So this is just a quick interlude into what happened while they were passed out. Some are in hospitals while others are just chilling in bed. Some people are totally freaking out while some are just confused. **

_**largomolo**__: _I did have this interlude planned as being the eighth chapter, I just wanted to get everyone else settled first.

**I had way way **_**way**_ **too much fun making people freak out. Yet I regret nothing.**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL THOSE WHO CELEBRATE IT! HAPPY HANUKKAH TO ALL THOSE WHO CELEBRATE THAT! AND IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE EITHER….HAPPY SNOW DAYS THAT GET YOU OUT OF SCHOOL!**

**AND IF **_**STILL **_**NONE OF THAT APPLIES TO YOU, JUST HAVE A SUPER BRUCE DAY AND ENJOY LIFE!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Fools

**Chapter 9**

**Fools**

* * *

Nocturne skipped around, relishing the feeling of absolute control.

"I've won I've won I've won." He chanted, making his accomplices very very annoyed.

"Yes, yes. We get it."

"Just stop you're making a fool of yourself."

Nocturne wiggled his hands by his head, "You're just saying that because _you _never beat them. But I have!"

"No you haven't, they're still alive."

"Not for much longer!"

Ellie threw her hands in the air. "You know what! I'm done. I'm not dealing with this anymore! I don't want to melt into goo!" Two white wings erupted from her waist, changing her from Ellie Fenton to her Phantom persona.

She floated up a couple of feet, "Ellie out, PEACE!" Then she flew off leaving a confused Harry and Annabeth and an annoyed Howard.

"Bring me back some nachos!" He called out after her, "All this walking is making me hungry!"

"I know someone that can help us!" Randy exclaimed, slamming his fist into his hand. "Why didn't I think of it before?!" Then he reached into his hoodie and brought out a black and red book.

"Hey Nomi! We're kinda stuck in some other dimension or something. Can you use some ninja magic to get us back home. Me and Howard had a game night planned and I want to get back to punching graves."

There was a bright flash and then a red haired teen was standing where the book used to be. "Just wait about ten minutes. Everything will be taken care of by then." Then he disappeared again and Hermione started screeching about evil, murderous books.

Danny, Trixie, and Grover just sat on the ground and played hot potato with a snow ball. Danny won every time.

Rose and Sam walked till they came across a purple door. They looked at each other and shrugged.

Walking in they saw a man with no nose playing _Dance Dance Revolution_ with a scarred blonde with gold eyes and a green sorcerer looking person, Vladimir Plasmius was playing checkers against a cat named Maddie (and was losing), while a man with a robotic arm yelled about mini lobsters. Rose walked past the strange scene and punched Nocturne in the nose. Sam then caught him in the Fenton thermos she found lying next to the door.

All sixteen teenagers were transported back to their homes, safe and sound before anyone could seriously freak out any more. Everything was good.

Then the sun exploded and everybody got turned into parakeets that couldn't sing.

* * *

**I just gave up with this chapter. If anyone can tell me what day it is, then I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER MY VIEWERS OF THE CORN!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Seperation Issues

**Chapter 9**

**Seperation Issues**

* * *

Randy, Percy, Hermione, and Spud were all trudging along the path next to the newly made black river. It was extremely quiet. They kept their ears out for any sound something else was coming their way.

"So," Randy started, looking at Percy. "Back when we were trying to run from the water, you said some _pretty_ strange things."

Hermione picked up on his train of thought, "That's right. You said the water was 'dead'. How can water be dead if it was never alive in the first place?"

Percy sighed. He should have expected this.

Spud hummed thoughtfully, "You know now that I think about it, you seemed pretty surprised to be wet. Are you a mermaid? Cause that wouldn't surprise me really. Our principle was a butt kicking mermaid police before Rotwood took over. She used a wheelchair."

Everyone else gave him a strange look trying to figure out if he was joking or not

"I'm not sure how to respond to that information." Percy mumbled, then louder he said, "Alright so we're going through each other's nightmares."

Hermione frowned, knowing he was avoiding the subject. "Seems so. Nightmares about our worst fears, too."

"Your's is drowning right Percy?" Randy asked. "Cause you seemed pretty freaked when the wave was coming."

Percy stopped walking and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Everyone took this as a chance to rest.

"Yeah. Been keeping me up for weeks." Percy looked at the black water running next to them. "Annabeth and Grover like to joke that I'm part fish. I'm not and never will be afraid of the water. It's practically in my blood." He kicked some rocks into the river, scowling. "It's a stupid and irrational fear I didn't even know I had till a month ago."

"Awww, that's _wonk_!" Randy exclaimed. "That means we have to go through everyone's nightmares!"

"Merlin's beard! You're right!" Hermione gasped, "That's what the ghost meant earlier! We're going through _sixteen_ life threatening nightmares!"

"Fifteen." Spud corrected. "We already went through Percy's."

"But at least we know what to prepare for." Percy spoke up. "We're going through our nightmares. We already know what's going to happen."

Spud shuddered. "Mr. Honk Honk will try to eat our faces." He tugged at his hair. "_Again_!"

Randy tried not to snicker, "A clown?"

Spud pointed at him defiantly, "I'll have you know that clown has tried to eat me twice in my life."

Percy patted his shoulder, "We'll deal with that when it comes. But right now we should probably try to find everybody else."

* * *

The four of them were walking next to the river, having finally caught their breath after nearly drowning.

"So melting into goo huh?" Howard spoke up. "That's a….that's some nightmare."

Ellie shrugged, "My creator wasn't that good of a person."

Harry gave her a strange look, "Creator? Wouldn't that be your father?"

Ellie's face twisted and she growled out, "He betrayed and used me. He's not my father. That's why I carry Danny's last name."

The other three couldn't think of what to say to that as Ellie stomped forward angrily.

"Al-alright. Ok. So um, spiders?" Harry fumbled out awkwardly.

Annabeth picked up on the change of subject. "Oh! Yeah, it's a family thing funnily enough. I've just always been terrified of them. I freeze up whenever I see one and can't do anything."

Harry grinned, "Sounds like Ron. At least you won't have to go through it twice. And not all the nightmares are bad."

Ellie, having calmed down, slowed her pace so she walked next to Annabeth. "What makes you say that?"

He snickered into his hand, "Hermione is terrified of failing a test that would get her kicked out of school. I would imagine that's what she has been dreaming about lately."

The corner's of Annabeth's mouth turned upwards, "Grover admitted he's been having nightmares of bunnies."

Howard grinned, "I know Cunningham gets freaked by chickens. Can't stand to be near them. But he's learned to embrace it."

"So he's gotten over his fear?" Ellie asked.

"No. He just literally embraces it. He hates it but he's had to hug a chicken so he didn't get us pummeled by some shoobs."

* * *

Jake tuned out Tucker's rambling after about ten minutes. He should be rewarded for putting up with the ramblings that long. He didn't have that great of an attention span.

His eyes wandered over the purple foliage and took in the eerily beautiful, and creepy swirling sky of the place. He'd have to tell Gramps and Fu all about the Ghost Zone when he got back.

"If we're going through our nightmares," he muttered, unintentionally cutting off Tucker's rant. Ron let out a relieved sigh as Tucker was cut off. "That means we're going to have to go through fifteen more nightmares. Maybe fourteen."

"There's sixteen of us mate. I think your numbers are off." Ron commented.

"Percy's nightmare already happened. His nightmare was drowning." Tucker said. "He was yelling about it as we were running. So wouldn't that make fifteen?"

Jake shrugged, "Trixie. We had a bad experience with ghosts a while back. She's been scared of them ever since." He waved his hand around them. "We're in the _Ghost_ Zone, according to Tucker. That's why she was so freaked earlier. This whole place could be based off her nightmares but I'm not for sure. So I'm saying fourteen at the least."

Ron nodded, "Makes sense. But not _all_ the nightmares are going to be that bad right? I mean 'Mione is terrified of failing classes."

Tucker snickered, "I'm sure not all of the nightmares will be-" his smile fell as he realized something. "Oh no. Danny…." He shook his head.

Jake frowned, "What about him?"

"It's his nightmare. It's just…." Tucker shook his head and groaned. "He was just starting to get over it too."

Even though he probably didn't want to know, Ron asked anyways, "What's so bad about his nightmare?"

Tucker fixated his gaze on the ground, "It's more of a memory. The last time we dealt with _him_, Danny thought me and Sam, Danny's parents and sister, and our English teacher had died." Tucker gave a humorless chuckle. "We were captured, tied to an overheating boiler. He thought he had watched his whole life go up in flames. The worst part was he believed it was all his fault. "

Jake was pale, "How did you…."

"Survive?" Tucker finished, "A friend helped him. Gave him a second chance to make things right. But that incident has haunted Danny ever since."

Ron tugged at his sleeve, "And we're all going to have to deal with it? Here I thought Harry's fear was bad, but blimey."

Jake rubbed his eyes, "And what's Harry's?"

Ron shrugged, "Just having his soul sucked out by a dem-demon." He winced as he nearly slipped up.

Tucker and Jake groaned.

* * *

Grover was absolutely sure there was something wrong with both Danny and Trixie. They were taking this whole thing too lightly! There should have been a million questions, some denial, definitely some freaking out. But nope! Danny made a few goat puns that had him pulling at his hair and Trixie was asking about what all songs he could play on the pipes.

That wasn't normal. Even Percy had been freaked out a little when he discovered Grover was a satyr.

These two though….

"Alright!" Grover stopped walking, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why are you taking this so calmly!?"

Trixie and Danny paused, looking back at him.

"You should be doing something other than asking about my pipes or making stupid puns! What is wrong with you two?!"

Danny smirked, "Are you done freaking out now?"

Grover sighed and nodded.

"Alright then. I'm good friends with Pandora. You're not the first satyr I've met." Danny's smirk turned real smug when both Trixie and Grover gave him shocked looks. "I've also met a centaur and Medusa, as well as a hydra. She also has a three headed dog named Brutus that's of the same breed that Cerberus came from. Sure, they're all ghosts but I'm no stranger to the more mythical side of reality."

Trixie started laughing, "Oh! Oh man! I know it's not my secret to tell, but Jakie is a big celebrity in the New York magical parts. I'm not exactly a stranger to mythology either." She shook her head, still smiling, "This is probably what those freaky future twins meant last time they visited."

Danny tilted his head, "'Freaky future twins'? They're names wouldn't happen to be Kara and Sarah would they?"

"Yeah that's them! You know them?"

"From a friend of mine actually. I've never personally met them-"

At that point Grover gave up trying to understand his two companions and just continued walking. Maybe this would all make sense after this whole nightmare mess was over with.

* * *

Once they were somewhat dry, they started walking again. As they followed the river, they talked about all sorts of things.

Sam learned Rose's favorite color was red, she was a black belt and gymnast, and was pretty knowledgeable on mythology like Sam was. Rose had met Jake freshman year of high school and then was sent to a boarding school. Which was about the time they got together funnily enough. Then she moved back for her sophomore year before her whole family moved to Hong Kong. Her and Jake broke it off when she moved countries but reconnected when he and his family were visiting for a festival of some sort. To Sam it was a pretty epic love story and she was super happy for her new friend. The blonde was actually pretty cool.

Rose learned that Sam had always been into dark and spooky things since she was young, since her grandmother read her the classic horror tales for bedtime. But her favorite color was green and blue. She learned that Sam was an Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian and had been ever since she was twelve and discovered what happened to the animals that food was made of. Sam was also a skilled martial artist and athlete. She had met Danny and Tucker in the second grade when she punched some bully named Dash in the face for picking on the boys. They had been friends ever since. Rose also learned, quite by accident, that Sam has had a huge crush on Danny for the past year.

"-and you couldn't imagine how funny their faces were when they found out that _I_ was the one kicking their butts at the game. They had spent weeks ranting about Chaos kicking their tails, then telling me I wouldn't understand how to play the game. They learned their lesson alright. Never underestimate a girl. Danny hasn't said anything else about girls not being able to do something since that incident."

Rose smirked at the shorter girl, "I can imagine. He seems to be pretty smart, and not bad looking either."

Rose watched amusedly as Sam's shoulders tensed up, "What do you mean? I thought you had a boyfriend."

She nodded, a smug look on her face, "I do. And I thought you had a crush on Danny. Turns out I'm right."

Sam sputtered, caught of guard. "What? I don't-I'm not-and he's-friend! He's just a friend!" Sam finally forced out.

Rose gave her the _I-know-you're-lying-so-don't-even-try-to-deny-it_ look.

Sam sighed and kicked a rock into the river. "That I happen to have a huge crush on." She relented begrudgingly.

Rose gave her a friendly smile, "You don't want to ruin your amazing friendship with him, huh?"

She nodded, "Him and Tucker are my best friends. I don't….I just feel like everything would be ruined if Danny found out my feelings."

"Or everything could turn out for the better." Rose nudged her with an elbow.

Sam smirked, "Yeah, it could. But it's still really complicated right now. You know we fight ghosts. We're a well oiled team. I'm afraid that if things do go awry with Danny, we won't be able to fight together and then someone will get hurt."

Rose nodded, "I understand. But I would tell him if I was you." She looked down at the dragon on her wrist. "You never know when that chance could be taken from you." She muttered.

Things fell silent between the two for a few minutes. Then Sam spoke up. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"I'm best friends with two boys. I don't get to talk about stuff like this with them."

"Boys just won't understand." Rose smiled and shook her head.

Sam laughed. "Exactly!"

She stopped giggling when she saw two people in front of them, hidden in the shadows.

"Rose. There's someone over there." Sam pointed at the two shadows.

She squinted at the darkened shapes partially concealed in the shadows of the trees. "That looks like….I think that's Jake." They started walking forward.

"And Danny." Sam waved at the two. "Guys! Over here!"

The two didn't move but the girls kept walking closer. "We've been looking for the everybody else. You're the first we've seen since we got separated."

"Have you seen anyone else?" Rose asked, a bad feeling forming in her stomach.

They still didn't say anything. The girls slowed their walking. Something was wrong and they knew it. As they walked up they noticed the two were standing side by side, their backs to the girls.

"Jake?"

"Danny? Are you….is everything alright? That drowning thing gave us all a scare."

Rose had grabbed Sam's forearm, keeping her from walking forward anymore.

The boys turned slowly to face them. Jake gave Rose a toothy grin, his eyes a glowing red with a slit pupil making him look more reptilian than ever. Sam watched as Danny's pitch black hair fell over his bloody red eyes, casting eerie shadows over his face.

Sam felt her heart stop when Danny asked softly,

_"How should I scare you?"_

* * *

**If you didn't realize, that last chapter was a joke. April Fools! I bet you guys hate me. I bet you guys hate me even more for this cliffhanger. ;) Sorry not sorry! Ha! Some of you guys were really _sassy_ with your answers and it just cracked me up even more!**

**Oh my gosh did I have fun writing this! Hermione is suspicious, Ellie has anger issues, Tucker and Jake are in despair, Sam and Rose are fearing for their boys, and Grover? He's just done. Done with it all.**

**I want y'alls opinions on something. This story is a bunch of crossovers put together. I was thinking of moving the story around some, to cover the other areas. Like this is under DP and RC crossovers right now but if I moved it I would put it under, say, DP and ADJL crossovers till I update it again, and then DP and PJ, and then DP and HP. It would stay under DP but just be in a different section till the next update. And I will let all of you know where it's going to be at next of course. I was just wondering y'alls opinion.**

**I was listening to the Undertale soundtrack as I wrote this and the words just flowed. I should do it more often.**

**Not much more to say other than:**

**6-19-23-12-15-4-25 15-5 23-10 15-12-12-3-5-15-9-10, 4-16-19 3-10-15-2-6-5-19 15-5 23 16-9-12-9-17-5-23-11, 22-3-25 17-9-12-20 22-25-19!**

**Key: CLUE**

**VYNMN YYBV ECQG XS ZXPQITD IG VSY GQCH!**


End file.
